


Detective Nova & Co.

by MimRai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Altered Universe, Detectives, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Paranormal, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimRai/pseuds/MimRai
Summary: Tragedy strikes Jin's family leaving her alone and her brother is missing. Not knowing what else to do she ventures to Ul'dah to enlist the help from a well known Detective to search for him. Upon meeting the Detective and his hired Guard however she is immediately turned away but not before a case presents itself giving Jin the perfect opportunity to change their mind.





	Detective Nova & Co.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Ffxiv however there are obvious differences and changes to fit this story better. The characters here are mine and friends in game Player characters, so everything done here passes thru them before being posted anywhere. It's like an RP but not cause It's just me writing the story oSo
> 
> ( Sorry about the spacing, it's a copy/paste from my google Docs)

A fire, raging, tinting the sky with a red-orange hue. Screams echoing against the cracking structure as the flames engulf the house. 

  


_ It's burning!  _

_ It hurts!! _

_ Why?! _

_ Set ablaze!  _

_ Help them! Help them! _

_ No! No! Save them!!  _

_ Stop the burns! _

_ They're dead! They're dead! _

_ It's too late!  _ **_Too late!_ **

**_ALL TO ASH!_ **

  


Jin screamed while covering her ears, an attempt to quiet the cries. It had only muffled them, faintly still reaching her. Falling to her knees, she tucks her head in between her shoulders. Letting out a cry of her own.

  


The cries weren't from those around Jin, watching as the fire engulfed her family's vacation house. Not the panicked housemaids trying to save what they could. The voices were from the spirits that had gathered there. 

Elemental spirits that fell in love with her mother's garden which now laid as ashes beneath the fire. 

  


Jin clenched her ears harder, what were once words and cries were now pained screams from them. 

  


A memory of her mother came to mind. A soft smile and eyes that hid a sadness she could never muster up the courage to ask about. 

Then another, a time her mother's face was pale and eyes wide as she warned Jin of telling anyone of her ability to hear the spirits. A promise Jin agreed to in fear, never daring to ask why.

Until now, knowing the spirits cried and screamed for her death. 

  


A housemaid pulled at Jin's jacket causing her to lose her grip on her ears.

"Miss Rei, we must leave now!" The maid pleaded, her face covered with soot and dirt. She must have been one of the ones rushing in for those who could be saved. 

"Please Miss Rei, we need to get you somewhere safe." She relaxes her pull and softens her expression, offering Jin some assurance in the situation.

  


Nodding slowly, Jin, with the maids' support, lifted herself to stand and allowed herself to be led away from the burning house, away from her family's ashes.

  


Moments pass, and the two approach the gathered survivors, a good aways from the bright flames. Jin raised her head, taking in the scene before her, some wearing tired expressions and others giving into grief, sobbing over their scarce possessions. 

  


Barely holding herself on her own feet, trying to make sense of the heaviness in her heart, she notices more of the group's attention being directed onto her. Then, a spirit whispers to her, a faint warm sensation.

  


_ The last one, the only heir. _

  


Jin knows now why her heart is heavy; she's now the one responsible for their future. If they stay in her care, Jin will likely have to fully take over her family’s estate. A position she had always felt Z’alih was more deserving of. Should Jin release these people of their duties, she worries if they’ll find proper jobs and living arrangements. Unsure if she could have a clear mind knowing she left them in unfavorable grounds. 

  


Then a moment of echoing clarity, her brother was not in that house. Z’alih had left that morning, meeting up with a potential partner of interest in their family's business. 

  


Jin’s eyes widened, she had just before leaving the town, spotted her brother at his meeting. Why hadn’t she remembered till now? 

  


_ Only Heir. _

  


No, Jin realizes, she isn’t the only one. Her brother was still alive, and finding him was what she needed to do. Jin refocuses on the survivors, standing as steady as she can while speaking;

  


“We’ll go to town. Find a place where we can stay and rest. From there... “ She pauses, clenching her hands together. “ From there, I’ll find my brother. I’ll bring Z'alih back.” She may have sounded confident, but Jin truly wondered if she could accomplish it. 

  


A few days passed, and the arrangements for their temporary housing were starting to come to a close. Jin felt exhausted, her body heavy and sore. Never knowing such tasks could be so tiring, she found a new respect for all her housemaids. Under her father’s strict watch, such was to be expected of them.

  


Sitting down on a bench overlooking the small town plaza, Jin begins to remember some old memories. The flower field near their house, and the scarce amount of times she had seen her father. When she was younger, she often wondered if he cared about her mother and herself. He'd never make time to see her, or showed that he loved her mother. His brow always twisted into a displeased expression. Jin had been quite scared of the man. While she sought for his approval and love as she grew older, she couldn’t deny that it was purely out of fear. A fear she gained from the stories the housemaids whispered at night and the spirits hissed about.

  


A foggy memory begins to surface. Jin, hiding behind someone's hand, peeking past to see her father's scowling glare. Feeling it wasn’t directed at her but to whoms hand she hid behind. The memory then turns to the figure next to her, but everything is out of focus and she can’t make out their face. But she knows, deep down, that there's a glare back of bloodlust. 

  


A child’s laugh breaks her out of the memory, and she looks further into the plaza. There, a few children were running about playing tag. The light from the sun low, and the sky colored a sweet honey. Jin realizes she let time slip by. Standing up, she makes way to the lodging. 

  


“Miss Rei! Oh, by the twelve!” A voice greets her before Jin comes face to face with the owner. Hushed whispers can be heard in the background.

There stood Lehba, the housemaids’ manager, and her mother's right hand maid. Had she not been there during the fire, Jin feared things could have ended much worse and not as many lives saved. Jin herself felt she would be a bit more lost without her. She proudly thought of Lehba as an aunt.

The older Miqo’te stood in front of her; hands clasped to her chest with a worried expression.

  


“You were gone for so long Miss Rei! Oh dear, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you too.” Her voice low, tears creeping into the edges of her eyes. Jin mustered up a soft smile.

  


“Forgive me, Aunty. ‘Twas not my intention to worry you so.” Jin looked behind Lehba to the other maids gathered a bit aways, all carrying a worried expression. Her heart ached for them.

“Or to worry all of you. I am sorry. I lost track of the time.” Jin finished lowering her eyes and head. A gentle hand reached to Jin’s cheek.

  


“My dear, please don’t let our worries gloom you.” Lehba’s expression was kind, giving Jin a feeling of safety. She was quiet for a moment, “ Truly, you have your mother's kindness, to care for us as we care for you." Jin could feel a surge of emotions come up from her stomach, her smile faulty.

  


"Remember Miss Rei, it's our job to worry. You just focus on finding Z’alih. " Lehba's smile, more brighter, showing off her faint crows feet. 

  


A tear fell from Jin's cheek as she nodded in Lehba's hand. 

"Yes Aunty." 

The rest of the housemaids relax and go about their duties,one offering to take Jin's jacket, and another questioning if she'd like something to eat. Then, she returns to her room to rest.

  


_ Rest. Sleep. No dreams. _

  


The spirits whisper to Jin as her eyes shut, and only darkness can be seen. 

  


_ Little one’s future is but a tragedy.  _

  


Jin awakes to a beam of light, peeking through the curtains against her face. The beam was warm in contrast to the cold darkness of the room. She gave out a deep sigh, not even in her younger years did she remember being this reluctant to get up. Even with sleep, her body ached, and her mind, exhausted. Comfort from the bed tempted her to stay, yet she knew she couldn’t. There were many things Jin needed to accomplish. 

  


A soft knock echoes through the room followed by a voice;

  


“Miss Rei? Are you awake?” Lehba’s voice low. Rising from her covers, Jin responds.

  


“Yes Aunty, you may come in.” She runs her fingers through her hair, undoing her now loose ponytail. Light fills the room as Lehba opens the door and enters.

  


“How was your rest my dear?” She asks, while walking to Jin’s side. Stretching, Jin yawns;

  


“As good as it can be.” giving Lehba a small smile. The older Miqo’te sighs lightly, showing Jin she understands. 

  


“Come now, I have the bath ready for you, as well as a clean set of clothes.” She pulls the remaining covers off of Jin, making her shiver a bit. No longer warm.

  


By mid-morning, Jin had finished getting ready. Having eaten what little food she could manage to hold down, she began setting up a plan for finding Z'alih. A plan that was proving to be difficult to make. While Jin remembered him going to the town that one morning, and having only caught a glimpse of him on her way out, there were no other leads. Jin figured that asking around town if people had seen him and where he may have gone would be a start, she’d worry about the rest if she gained any ground. Pleased with that, Jin makes her way to her hanging jacket. 

  


“Are you heading out, Miss Rei?” Jin turns to see a young Hyur looking at her. Olina held her hands together settling between her hips. She looked around the room looking a bit hesitant to speak.

  


“Sorry Miss Rei, I may be overstepping, but could I join you?” Her hands now to her chest, Jin smiled; 

  


“You wouldn’t be overstepping. I’d be delighted to have you come with me.” Olina beamed as she helped Jin put on her jacket, giving Jin a nod to signal she was ready to head out as well. 

  


The two made their way through the town knocking on doors, going into bakeries and markets. Most answers were that he hadn't been seen or, if they did, it was purely passerby. Olina bit into a baked roll and let out a heavy sigh after finishing. 

  


"Oh Miss Rei, at this rate, I'm not sure I'd believe he was even here." Jin stared into her own baked roll, not feeling any desire to eat it. 

  


"I'm not sure where else we could try." Olina continued. She turned to Jin, wearing a worried expression. 

  


"Do you think he left town with his client?" She gasped. " Did he elope?!" 

  


Jin gave out a chuckle, imagining Z’alih doing such a thing was beyond hilarious. He wasn't the type to let romance get to him. She shook her head, Jin was pretty sure he wouldn't let anything ruin a business deal. He was just that kind of person, she thought. 

  


As they were chatting, a young man walked up to them.

"Pardon? Are you the ones looking for someone?" Jin turned to him, giving a slight bow in greeting. 

  


" We are." 

  


"Ah good. I thought I may have missed you. My brother had mentioned it and I remembered spotting a young Miqo'te around the mines." He paused, then gestured to the women. "He may be the one you're looking for, though if you go there, do be careful."

  


"Thank you." Jin smiled at him, " I appreciate you coming to find us."

He gives a firm nod and waves his farewell walking away, leaving the two women alone. There was truth to what he said, they needed to be careful. Jin pondered, if they took a peek during daylight, they could get back before it was too dangerous. 

  


"Miss Rei! That's such wonderful news!" Olina happily spoke, clapping her hands together.

  


"Indeed." Jin felt a bit of relief, it wasn't a complete dead end yet. “If I remember correctly, the mines are on the south side of town. We should at least check it out before dark.” Olina nodded eagerly and took the lead. Before she had a chance to look back, Jin threw the baked roll into the trash bin that was near, feeling a bit bad for wasting it.

  


Walking fast, Jin follows Olina through town, keeping a fast pace but making sure not to look suspicious in their haste. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, unsure if it was her nerves, or her feeling of exhaustion.

  


“Almost there Miss Rei.” Olina says in a hushed breath. Jin doesn’t reply, knowing that it’s not necessary. At their current pace, they’ll make it to the mines before mid-afternoon. Good, she thought, they would be out before dark. 

  


Passing through a narrow path and opening a rusted iron door, the two managed to get close enough to the mines. Catching their breath for a moment, Jin gives Olina a smile to which she does as well. Now, the next step was to figure out how they’d go about finding someone here to talk about her brother's disappearance. Hearing the gravel behind them shift, both turn to see the culprit. 

  


**_Danger! Run!_ **

  


“MISS REI!” Jin can hear Olina scream before her vision blurs, and she falls into a deep darkness. 

  


Faint whispers echo in Jin’s head as she comes to, something about them that felt familiar. She slowly opens her eyes, her vision blurry and wavy, making her feel a bit queasy. Jin’s body felt heavy, something akin to what she’d think paperweight would feel. Her hands bound behind her, tied with rope, or at least she assumed was rope. Jin wasn’t able to grasp at it, her fingers numb to the feeling. 

  


“I told you to leave them be! Now you’ve really made this difficult.” The whispers, louder and clearer now. She tries to sit up, fighting a sense of nausea. A cold sensation overcomes her, however, causing her to fall back down where she laid. That voice just now, belonged to Z’alih. Stern, and full of authority. Her mind racing, trying to make sense of why he’d be here and what he was even doing. A pained gasp comes from the other side of Jin. Worried, she looks to see Olina tied up near Jin. 

  


“Olina.” Jin whispers. “Olina, are you alright?” her whispers concerned. Olina’s face frowned in pain. 

  


“M-Miss... Rei?” her voice soft and cracking through uneven breathing. She tries to move into a different position, only to stop from the pain. Jin can now see dried blood around Olina’s collar. 

“By the gods… Olina you’re injured.” Jin’s voice is a bit louder, shaken with fear. Shifting closer to Olina she sees more blood, wet around an opening of the fabric on Olina’s shoulder. 

  


“I’m.. sorry Miss Rei…. I tried to get to you.” She paused taking a moment in her pain. “ But they... “ her breathing rough, tears at the edges of her eyes. Jin shakes her head.

  


“It’s ok Olina, I know, I know. I’ll figure out something, just rest.” Olina nods as she closes her eyes. Jin wished she could do something about her pain. They had been naive, trusting in the people around them to do good. She wasn’t sure if the man that approached them was the reason, or if the people her brother was dealing with were at fault. Jin pressed her hands against the rope, testing its resistance, to which the rope didn’t move. Whoever tied her had made sure it would stay that way. A sense of helplessness grew in her, she really couldn’t do anything. 

  


_ The little one needs help.  _

_ Wishes to help. _

_ Wounded. Hurt.  _

_ Daughter like Mother  _

_ Kindness _ .

  


Jin raised her head to see faint lights around her getting brighter as the elemental spirits whispered. 

  


_ Feel the Aether.  _

_ Call to us.  _

_ We shall help. _

**_You need only ask._ **

**_We are here with you._ **

  


Their voices combined, the air around Jin heavy with something she couldn't quite understand, but she knew it was their doing. Suddenly, Jin remembered her mother in the garden, tending to her plants, hiding away to observe, her mother's voice clear in her head;

  


"O elements of the realm, I ask for your aid." Jin repeats to the spirits, not fully knowing if doing so would work. Their light flashing bright, sounds of joy and glee echoing from them.

  


_ We hear you. _

_ We shall answer. _

_ You have our power. _

  


The rope around Jin's wrist broke, freeing her. Surprised, she paused in confusion. She had only thought they were just spirits of the elements, she never knew they'd have power. “If they can do this, then maybe they can heal Olina” Jin thought, moving next to the wounded girl. Jin once again looked up, seeing the spirits still around her.

  


"Can you heal her?" She asks, afraid that they'll refuse. Their movements slowed, floating near her.

  


_ Daughter like Mother.  _

_ Feel the Aether. _

_ Look inward. _

_ Our power is in your hands. _

_ Focus. Heal. _

_ Heal her. _

  


Hovering her hand over the wound, she closes her eyes. Jin does her best to imagine how the healing actually worked. She had always known that healing was possible for some, known through the hushed whispers in towns she visited, and books she read while hiding in the libraries. Jin shook her head, trying to refocus, the spirits had been with her since she was young; she had to believe in them.

  


Her hand started to tingle, a sensation that started in her palm, then to her fingertips. She could only think to describe it as a gentle breeze embracing her. The spirits giggled and rushed around Jin, breaking the silence, and her eyes opening to see her hand glowing. 

  


_ It's done.  _

_ Her mother would be proud. _

_ The secret must be kept. _

_ The burden passed on _ .

  


Confused and somewhat frightened, Jin chooses to ignore the spirit's meaning and instead focuses on the waking Olina. Her eyes slowly opening, processing her surroundings to finally settle on Jin.

  


"Are you still in pain? Any other injuries?" Jin asked, wearing a concerned expression. Olina blinked, thinking of her questions. She felt no pain; just waking tiredness. Shaking her head, Olina makes her way to sit up, noticing her wound wasn't present. Olina's expression darkened upon realizing what must have happened.

  


"Miss Rei…" she holds for a moment as she looks back at Jin, concern and worry upon her face. 

  


"Did you heal me?" Olina’s voice cracking. Jin's expression softens, yet still holds remnants of concern. Olina takes in a sharp breath, “ You weren’t supposed to be able to...” Her face lowered away from Jin.

  


“What do you mean by that, Olina?” Jin pressed, her curiosity burning deep in her gut. Olina sighed, opened her mouth as if to speak but hesitant. With a final deep sigh, she finally begins;

  


“Your mother was a healer. She could also see the spirits.” Olina gestured to Jin, who nodded. “ It was her goal to keep it hidden from the rest of the family. Only Lehba and I knew about it. “

  


“Wait. It was my mother who told me to never speak of it. “ Olina's brows raised, then lowered as she pondered. 

  


"Then she must have kept it secret for a reason. She could have been under close watch and knew speaking to us would have put you in danger." Her look even more grim than it had been before.

  


Jin's stomach aches with a sense of looming dread filling her. Nothing was making sense. There was a long pause of silence before Olina spoke again.

  


" For now, I think we should figure out a way out of here." Lightly grabbing Jin's wrists, "Getting you to safety is my top priority." Jin frowned before nodding. Although her desire was to look deeper into the mine since she heard Z'alih's voice, she knew there was more danger in there than looking for him another day. 

  


Quietly, both stood to their feet, fighting the fatigue they felt. Olina motioned to Jin with a raised finger to her mouth.  _ Stay silent. _

__

Jin pressed her lips together firmly, focused on keeping her jaw shut. Olina peeks through the jailcell’s bars, checking to see if there was any one around. Confident there wasn't anyone around, she takes out her hair pin, and uses it to pick open the cell lock, surprising Jin. Her brows perked in a questioning manner, the pin must have been well hidden for Jin never would have guessed she had one in. 

  


A sharp and loud click sound makes Jin and Olina freeze, daring not to even breathe. Silence. Finally relaxing a little as they both let out their held breath, they were clear. Olina glances back at Jin before opening the cell door, unlike the lock it didn’t make a sound. Much to Jin’s relief, her heart was already beating loudly in her ears. With a small gesture Olina moves out of the cell into the hall, pausing for Jin to follow. Her legs feeling shaky, Jin focuses on Olina’s back, her heart still pounding loudly in her ears. 

  


_ We’ll get out of here, just trust in that _ . Jin told herself.  _ Don’t doubt. Just follow her.  _ As much as she tried to focus, she couldn’t help but think of everything that is happening and that has happened. Worry, fear, grief, and a burning desire for answers filled her. Jin reflecting on her past self, realizing she knew nothing of her family’s inner workings and the world she lived in. Everything she believed no longer could be told with full certainty. Her side wasn’t the complete picture. 

  


“Miss Rei.” Olina’s voice snapped Jin out of her spiraling thoughts. She was turned to her, her expression concerned. Then it hits Jin, her eyes stinging from the rising sunlight. She blinks a few times to soothe it. 

  


“We’re out?” Her voice cracks while she looks around. They were a good distance from the mines, from the cell. Jin had let her thoughts occupy her so much she didn’t notice it before now. 

  


“Almost back to the town too. Let's not worry Lehba and the others anymore than we surely have.” Olina holds out her hand to Jin, “ I know you must be tired, but do your best.” She said with a soft smile. Jin manages a smile back, her body feeling heavy as she takes Olina’s hand.

  


“I’ll try.” Her voice barely came out. Refocusing, Olina walks again, pulling Jin along. She could already see the town's buildings getting closer. Slowly, but she could tell they were making progress. Jin started to feel the whole ordeal taking its toll on her. It felt as if her legs were filled with sand, weighing her down. She fought against the feeling, hoping they'd last until the town. 

  


"LEEEBBBHHHAAA!" Olina yelled out, with her free hand cupping the corners of her mouth, then waving. Distant voices can be heard as Jin peeks passed her. She could make out a figure headed towards them.  _ “No. Wait.”  _ Jin thought. _ “There is more than one” _ .

  


"Olina! Miss Rei! Thank the gods! " Her voice hoarse and breath heavy. "We were searching all night for you." She had stopped in front of the two with her hand clutched near her collar bone. 

  


“Aunty...” the word came out of Jin’s mouth slowly as if she was shocked by Lehba. Then it hit her; a wave of emotion rippled across her body, as her legs collapsed underneath her. Jin begins to sob, her breathing shaken.

  


“Oh… Aunty!” Jin sobs, Lehba swoops down to her and takes her into a firm, but caring, hug. “ I’m sorry, Aunty.” Jin cries into her shoulder. 

  


“Shhh. Shhh. Everything is alright now, my dear. You’re safe now, and that's what's important.” Lehba cooed as she consoled Jin. 

  


As Jin cried, she could feel a weight lifting from her. But not fully. Just enough for her to be relieved that she was alive. Enough for her to let sleep take over, as darkness grew heavy. Jin wondered why she hadn’t heard the spirits in a while. She thinks it could wait until tomorrow.

  


A few days go by and after many talks between Lehba and Olina, Jin finally musters up courage to visit the burnt wreckage of her family’s vacation home. There she again hears the whispers of spirits mourning her mothers death and garden, faintly the voices reach her but soon stop once Jin makes it to the home's center. She pauses curious why they’d stop, looking down she notices some of the ash is unsettled, almost as if it was tampered with. Crouching down she brushes away the ash uncovering a dark object and bringing it closer to her.

  


“Curious..” Jin said aloud while dusting off more ash. The sun shined against it and she could guess the object was a crystal in nature, seeped dark almost like an abyss. There’s something off about it Jin notes but she can’t quite place what exactly it is. She ponders for a moment before putting the object into her pocket, it could very well be something that helps her find Z’alih. 

  


“Miss Rei.” Olina calls to her. Jin turns to see Olina standing near the entrance to the wreckage, she stands fully and faces her. 

  


“Lehba and I may have found a way to help with Z’alihs’ search.” Olina reaches into her pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper. “This person is in Ul’dah but we think they’ll be able to help.” She continued as Jin made her way to her side. Once Jin was close enough she handed her the paper. Opening it she reads the header aloud;

  


“Detective agency?” Jin questions looking back to Olina, she nods.

  


“We’ve already packed your things and well, “ She pauses, “ While you are there Lehba and I will split off on our own and gather information too.” Olina smiles, “ We’ll find him.” Jin smiles back. 

  


“Thank you Olina.” Jin holds the paper close to her chest, her nerves tense but she pushes them down to look forward to the path she now is to take. 


End file.
